Werewolves Are Cool Vampires are Douchebags
by Femvamp
Summary: The Curse has lifted but Emma is about to discover that Ruby has a curse all her own. This is a oneshot


Title: Werewolves Are Cool Vampires are Douchebags

Author: Femvamp

Fandom: Once Upon A Time

Spoilers: All of Season 1

Disclaimer: Once Upon A time does not belong to me.

Summary: THE curse has been lifted but Emma is about to discover that Ruby has a curse all her own.

* * *

Ruby was one of the first people that Emma called by her "real" name. Even a week after the curse had been lifted she was still calling people by their Storybrooke names and all the townsfolk who had at least known her then had smiled and corrected her and Emma had grumbled the correct name. Even her parents she called by the names she had known them as. They were Mary Margaret and David not Snow White and James, and definitely not mom and dad.

Then it happened. The full moon. Emma had been talking to Ru..ed and her eyes began to change. It was only then did they both realize what was happening...well one of them did anyway.

"oh God no."

"What is it?"

"You have to run now." Red doubled over in pain but Emma could see the shine in her eyes, "Not here please not here."

"Ruby. What is it?"

"The wolf...its coming. I don't have my cloak I can't stop it."

Emma was always a quick one. She had to be to survive the life she did and she had incredible survival instincts but right now a different set of instincts kicked in. She grabbed Red and through her in her car and then drove them both as fast as she could to the sheriff station.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm helping." Emma said as she grabbed the already turning Red and flung her into the closest jail cell before she could say anything. She was grateful that Red hadn't turned into the wolf in her car. The yellow bug wasn't much but it had gotten her out of a lot of scrapes in her life and she really liked that car. Just as she slammed the jail door shut Red had fully turned into the wolf and began banging angrily on the cell door. "What do I do with you now?"

"you take this." Emma jumped shocked to see Granny by the door but then saw she had what looked to be a crossbow in her hands and was even more shocked when Granny tossed it to her, "And WE wait until morning."

Emma just nodded. It wasn't until later that she wondered where the hell Granny got a crossbow.

* * *

The next morning she walked into the apartment she shared with well...everyone on the face of the earth. which included the people she refused to call her parents and Henry. (It was a two bedroom apartment for God-sake she had more room to breathe in her car) and the first thing she saw was Snow White pacing back and forth.

"Ok what happened?" Emma asked as she put down her gun and badge.

"You didn't call." Snow White said agitated.

"I got held up."

"With what? What could be so important you couldn't pick up a phone and call us? We were worried."

"I was with Red and Granny. It was a full moon she..." Emma paused briefly unsure how to finish but she didn't have to.

"She turned into the wolf didn't she?"

"Yes. I almost didn't get her to the sheriff station in time. Apparently the change works a little different here in this world...Its a little more painful but she had more time to get to safety."

"You still should have called." There was an awkward silence for a moment. "So how.."

"Werewolves?"

"Yeah."

"Well at least she isn't a vampire. I hate vampires." Emma smiled, "Werewolves are cool. Vampires are overhyped broody douchebags."

"You like werewolves?"

"I love them." Emma smiled. "Although it must be tough for Red being one. Still I'd have to hate her if she was a vampire. I can like her if she's a werewolf. Wait there is no such thing as vampires right?"

Snow White laughed, "Not to my knowledge."

"Because it would be just my luck if there were any they would have to be the stupid ones like on Twilight."

Snow continued to laugh as her daughter rambled She did that from time to time. It was how she dealt with finding out new things about the people she had come to know. She bitched and then she rambled and eventually she came to the truth, you just had to wait for her to get there.

"Wait, you called her Red."

"What?" Emma asked startled.

"You didn't call her Ruby, you called he Red."

"I told you mom. Werewolves are cool."

Snow smiled and turned around knowing better then to mention what her daughter had just called her not if she ever wanted to hear it again.

"Hey I wonder if there is such a thing as unicorns."

THE END


End file.
